


Space Pirates Is The Best Game Ever

by phinnia



Series: Delta Quadrant Babies [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Lizard-babies!  This time with building blocks.





	Space Pirates Is The Best Game Ever

It was 0320, but fortunately, the ship’s Doctor got less sleep than Tom did.    
  
“She woke me up like this.”   Tom yawns, pushing his hair out of his face and putting Owen back in the stroller with his sleeping sister Shannon.   “Why is her eye all stuck shut like that?”  
  
“Conjunctivitis, Mr. Paris.”   The Doctor snapped his tricorder shut.   “More commonly known as pinkeye.”  
  
“Well, do you have something _for it_?”  
  
“No, because we normally prevent it by hand washing.”  
  
Tom sighed.  “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get three almost-three-year-olds to _wash their hands_?”  
  
“With soap, Mr. Paris.”   The Doctor handed Julia back to Tom.   “Bring her back in two days, or if it gets any worse.   It’s quite contagious, so your other two children will probably be getting it as well.”  
  
  
So Tom called off work because of pinkeye and put the kids back to bed and dozed off on the sofa.  After five months of this, he was mostly getting used to getting sleep in twenty-minute blocks sitting up and having two-minute showers.    And to top it all off, Harry was on an away mission on some planet or other discovering something fascinating or scientific or important or fascinating, scientific and important.  
  
At least he’d be back later today.  
  
There was a chirp at his door, and whoever it was let themselves in.    It was B’Elanna.  
  
“Kahless, Tom, you look like _shit_.”   she says, sitting down.     
  
“Yeah, I know.”   Tom didn’t bother opening his eyes.   “Julia’s got pinkeye.”  
  
“Pinkeye?  What _is_ that?”  
  
“Conjuctivitis.  Some kind of eye infection thing.   And it’s apparently _really_ catching.”    Tom sighs.   “Oh, I miss Harry.”  
  
“When was the last time you and Harry had a date?”  she asks.  
  
“Two weeks ago.   It was fantastic.”   Tom grins.  “We went snow skiing and I broke my ankle but Harry kissed it all better.   Well, he kissed me better in a lot of other places.   Then I kissed him better for luck.”  
  
“Right.”   B’Elanna laughs.      
  
Shannon comes out of the back.   “Auntie B’wanna?   My eye itches.”  
  
“Oh, come here, my little targ puppy.”   B’Elanna held her arms out, and Shannon ran across the room and and crawled into her lap.   “Your daddy says you have something called pinkeye.”     
  
“Do I get med’cine for that?”  she asks seriously.  
  
“No.”   Tom says.   “You just have to learn to wash your hands really good.   With soap.”  
  
“Why don’t you show me how you wash your hands?”  B’Elanna says.   “You can show me how good you are.”  
  
  
Tom woke up again when Owen climbed on top of him.     
  
“Daddy, Auntie B’Wanna’s here.”     
  
“I know.”   Tom yawns.     Auntie B’Elanna and Shannon were building a model of the warp core.  With big round blocks.     
  
“She gave us cookies.  And told Shannie and Julie and me the Toby the Targ story.”  
  
“That was …”   Tom yawned.  “That was great of her.”    _Cookies for breakfast?   Well, whatever._  
  
“Where’s Hawwy?”  
  
“He’s down on the planet.   See?”   He picks Owen up and brings him over to the window.  “He’s way down there, on that planet.”  
  
“Can we go see him?”  
  
“No, but he’ll be back later.”  
  
“How many sweeps?”  
  
“No sleeps.   Harry will be back later today.”   They sit down on the sofa again.  
  
“Daddy, my eye is all itchy.”   Julia climbed up on the sofa with them.  
  
“I hate it when I get itchy.   You know what helps when I get itchy?”     
  
“What?   What?”  
  
Tom thought to himself.   What sounds fun that they hadn’t tried before?   “Space pirates.”  
  
“I wanna pway space piwates.”   Owen says, jumping up and down on the sofa and climbing on the arm.   “I wanna fwy the ship wike Daddy.”  
  
“I wanna be the captain like Mommy.”   Julia says, sitting on one of the pillows.   “Shannie, you do the engine parts like Auntie B’Wanna.”  
  
“Okay!”   Shannon shouts.       
  
“They’re exhausting.”   B’Elanna yawns, sitting down in front of Tom on the floor.   “I don’t know how you do it.”  
  
“I take a lot of short naps.”   Tom says with his eyes shut.   “I’m trying to learn to sleep with my eyes open.”  
  
“How’s that going?”  she says, amused.  
  
“Not too good.”     
  
  
Harry walked into Tom’s quarters and dropped his bags.  “Honey!   I’m home!”  
  
“Do me a a favor and never, ever say that again.”   Tom says from the sofa.     
  
“I was _joking._ ”   Harry flopped down next to him on the sofa.     
  
“We have played space pirates _all day_.”   Tom sighs.   “I have been awake since oh-three-hundred-hours.   They may _possibly_ be asleep.  I’m not sure.   Look, Shannon made a warp core.”  He points across the room with his foot.     
  
“Oh, very nice.”  Harry murmurs.   “B’Elanna’s newest assistant.”  
  
“Well, she helped a little with the design, I think, but Shannon did all the building.”   Tom leaned up and brushed his lips against Harry’s.   “God, I missed you.   Shannon and Julia have pinkeye, if you can believe it.”  
  
“ _Pinkeye_?”   Harry gasps.   “You must be joking.”  
  
“Sadly, no.   That’s why I was up so early.    They’re not washing their hands well enough, apparently.”  
  
“You need a _sterilizer_.”  
  
“I’ve thought so for a while.”  Tom yawns.   “Take me to bed.”  
  
“Sure.”   Harry smiles and runs his fingers though Tom’s blonde hair.     
  
  
Tom wakes up to Owen crawling on top of him again.   “Daddy, my eye itches.”     
  
“You have pinkeye, like Shannon and Julia.”   Tom murmurs.   “We’ll play space pirates tomorrow.”  
  
“Can I fwy the ship tomorrow?”  
  
“Yep.”   He yawns.     
  
“I wanna sweep wiff you and Hawwy.”  
  
“Oh … all right.”   Tom yawns.  “But no squirming.”     
  
“Okay.”  Owen snuggles down in the bed between them.  
  
Tom drifts back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
